katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
32 Chunk
Adult Male Year First Identified: 2007 as a subadult male, has since reach adulthood Known Offspring Of: Not known at this time Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 32 Chunk was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in October 2017 for the genetics study. 'Identification:' '2012:' In 2012, 32 Chunk was identified as a young, medium sized male. His coat was medium brown and had darker spots around his neck and shoulders. A scar above his right eye, as well as his larg hindquarters were distinctive features at that time. '2014 & 2015:' In 2014 and 2015, 32 Chunk was described as a young, medium-large male. In early summer, his coat was medium --brown, and he would shed the fur on his shoulders first. 32 often had numerous small scars and wounds around his neck and face. In the fall, his coat was uniform medium to dark brown. In all seasons, he appeared to carry more weight in his hind quarters than in front which gave 32 a distinctive silhouette. He lacked a prominent shoulder hump. '2016:' In 2016, 32 Chunk was described as a large adult male. In early summer, his coat is medium-brown and he sheds the fur on his shoulders first. He has numberous small scars and wounds around his neck and face. His ears are distinctly pointed, and he has a prominent brow. In the fall, his coat is a uniform medium to dark brown. In all seasons, he appears to carry more weight in his hind quarters than in front which gives 32 a distinctive sillhouette. He lacks a prominent shoulder hump. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2012: In 2012, 32 Chunk remained subordinate to most other bears, and was often begging or scavnging fish scraps. When fishing, he would often stand up to get a better view. He had been observed fishing the falls and the lower river. 32 was one of the few bears in the Brooks Camp rea during June 2012, so he was an early season bear even back then. '2014 - 2017:' In 2014, it was noted that 32 Chunk had become increasingly dominant along the river, behavior that continued into 2017. In 2014 and 2015, he was subordinate to only the largest adult males at Brooks Falls (ex: 856, 747, 814 Lurch). 32 was still observed sometimes attempting to steal fish from other bears. From 2014 through 2017, 32 continued to fish the falls and the lower river. At Brooks Falls, he usually fished the far pool, but would sometimes fish the jacuzzi when other more dominant bears are not present. When fishing, he still often stood up to get a better view. 32 Chunk contined to be an early season arriver, sometimes seen in the Brooks River area in May and June. The 2015 Bears of Brooks River Book says to look for 32 to become increasingly dominant as he grows over the next few years. 'Life History:' 2007: 32 Chunk was first identified as a subadult in 2007, but has since reached adulthood. 'July 2007:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2007.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 13.JPG|32 Chunk July 2007 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 13 CHUNK 32 PIC 2007.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50.JPG|32 Chunk July 2007 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 2007.07.01: Ranger Jeanne's 07/01/2007 photo of 32 Chunk on her flickr page. '2008:' 'July 2008:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2008.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50.JPG|32 Chunk July 2008 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 2008.07.25. 'Jim Chagares photographed 32 Chunk on 7/25/2008, photo # 94. Mike Fitz confirmed the identification from photos on a now inactive Flickr site . They can now be seen on Jim Chagare's website . '2009: Need to complete this section '2010:' 'July 2010:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2010.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 13.JPG|32 Chunk July 2010 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 13 '2011:' 'September 2011:' 32 CHUNK PIC 2011.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|32 Chunk September 2011 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 32 CHUNK PIC 2011.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|32 Chunk September 2011 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 32 CHUNK PIC 2011.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 03.JPG|32 Chunk September 2011 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 32 CHUNK PIC 2011.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 04.JPG|32 Chunk September 2011 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook CHUNK 32 PIC 2011.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 13.JPG|32 Chunk September 2011 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 13 CHUNK 32 PIC 2011.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50.JPG|32 Chunk September 2011 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 '2012:' 32 Chunk was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook: 32 CHUNK PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook CHUNK 32 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr 2012 iBOOK XANDER-SAGE 2019.05.06.gif|32 Chunk's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage 'June 2012:' 32 Chunk was one of the few bears observed in the Brooks Camp area in June 2012, and appeared to be courting 130 Tundra. 'July 2012:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2012.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 13.JPG|32 Chunk July 2012 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 13 2012.07.04: '32 Chunk can be seen in this video by endoplasmic1357. 32 is the bear that washes down river in the far pool current and then climbs to the top of the falls where he narrowly escapes washing over Brooks Falls : '2013: 'June 2013:' 32 Chunk was one of the few bears observed in the Brooks Camp area in June 2013, and appeared to be courting 130 Tundra and other females in the area at that time. 'September 2013:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2013.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 13.JPG|32 Chunk September 2013 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 13 'Fall 2013:' Expeditions Alaska's video of 32 Chunk (in the dark trunks, Greg) play fighting with 89 Backpack (in the light trunks, Little Otis) in Fall of 2013. A shorter version of the interaction can be seen here .: '2014:' 32 Chunk was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 13: CHUNK 32 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 13.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 13) CHUNK 32 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 13 TOP ONLY.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 13) top only CHUNK 32 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 13 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 13) bottom only 'July 2014:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2014.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50 01.JPG|32 Chunk July 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 CHUNK 32 PIC 2014.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50 02.JPG|32 Chunk July 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 'September 2014:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2014.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50 01.JPG|32 Chunk September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 CHUNK 32 PIC 2014.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 50 02.JPG|32 Chunk September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 2014.09.12: Bears 32 Chunk (darker brown) and 89 Backpack (grizzled brown) spar in an extended play fight. This play fight last for nearly 20 minutes. Young, well fed bears that are tolerant of one another will often play flight. This play mimics the motions of real fighting between bears. These young males are ascending the bear hierarchy each summer. It is quite possible that they will be fighting for real over fish or females in the next few years. KNP&P video : '2015:' 32 Chunk was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 50: CHUNK 32 INFO 2015 BoBr PG 50.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 CHUNK 32 INFO 2015 BoBr PG 50 IDENTIFICATION & LIFE HISTORY.JPG|32 Chunk's Identification & Life History sections on his page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 50 'July 2015:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2015.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 59.JPG|32 Chunk July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 59 2015.07.10: Mike Fitz 07/10/2015 photo of 32 Chunk. 2015.07.11: Mike Fitz 07/11/2015 photo of 32 Chunk. 2015.07.13: Mike Fitz 07/13/2015 photo of 32 Chunk. 2015.07.20: Mike Fitz 07/20/2015 photo of 32 Chunk. 'September 2015:' 2015.09.22: Mike Fitz 09/22/2015 photo of 32 Chunk. '2016:' 32 Chunk was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 59: CHUNK 32 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 59.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 59 CHUNK 32 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 59 IDENTIFICATION & LIFE HISTORY.JPG|32 Chunk's Identification and Life History sections on his page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 59 'May 2016:' 2016.05.04: 1st bear observed at Brooks Camp for the 2016 season was 32 Chunk. 09:01 KNP&P Facebook post with photo . KNP&P tweet . Photo by Ranger Chad Billock. Ranger Jeanne confirms the ID of 32 Chunk in her 05/12/2016 15:11 comment . A cam viewer asks: "Do you think he looks extremely heavy for just having come out from denning?." Ranger Jeanne replies: "He's pretty fat still but it just speaks to how fat he was last fall." in her 05/12/2016 15:19 comment .: CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.05.04 09.01 KNP&P FB POST PHOTO BY RANGER CHAD BILLOCK.JPG|32 Chunk 05/04/2016 NPS photo by Ranger Chad Billock KNP&P Facebook post 09:01 CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.05.04 09.01 KNP&P FB POST PHOTO BY RANGER CHAD BILLOCK PIC ONLY.jpg|32 Chunk 05/04/2016 NPS photo by Ranger Chad Billock CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.05.04 KNP&P TWEET PHOTO BY RANGER CHAD BILLOCK.JPG|32 Chunk 05/04/2016 KNP&P tweet CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.05.04 09.01 KNP&P FB POST PIC ONLY RJEANNE 2016.05.12 15.11 CONFIRM ID COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's confirmation of ID of 32 Chunk 05/12/2016 15:11 CHUNK 32 INFO 2016.05.04 HEs PRETTY FAT STILL BUT IT JUST SPEAKS TO HOW FAT HE WAS LAST FALL RJEANNE 2016.05.12 15.19 COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's 05/12/2016 15:19 comment re: 32 Chunk is pretty fat still but it just speaks to how fat he was last fall. 'June 2016:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.06.xx NPS PHOTO 2017 BoBr PG 63.JPG|32 Chunk June 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 63 'July 2016:' 2016.07.07: 32 Chunk and 89 Backpack video from approximately 16:39 AKDT video by Mickey Williams.: 32 Chunk below the falls and 89 Backpack above the falls video by Ratna: 'August 2016:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.08.xx NPS PHOTO 2017 BoBr PG 63.JPG|32 Chunk August 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 63 'Septembr 2016:' CHUNK 32 PIC 2016.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2017 BoBr PG 63.JPG|32 Chunk September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 63 '2017:' 32 Chunk was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 63: CHUNK 32 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 63.JPG|32 Chunk's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (page 63) CHUNK 32 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 63 IDENTIFICATION & LIFE HISTORY.JPG|32 Chunk's Identification & Life History section of 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 63 'October 2017:' 2017.10.21: 856 is in the "J". He runs to the top of the falls when he sees 32/Chunk coming. 32 follows him to the top of the falls and they have a brief discussion in this video by Cindy Tucker . 'July 2017:' 2017.07.17: 32 greets 402 and 856 video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 2017.07.30: 32 Chunk encounters a logistical problem in getting down from the falls when the far pool is already occupied in this video by stmango: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.11: '''32 Chunk and 755 Scare D. Bear play fighting video by Brenda D: '''2017.08.19: 32 Chunk feels the Earth move under his feet in this video by birdnerd57: 'September 2017:' 2017.09.08: One of the things learned in 2016 when 814 Lurch's remains were discovered is that photographs of a bear's dentition can be helpful. Melissa Freels caputed this photo of 32 Chunk that documents his broken lower left canine tooth. Please request Melissa Freels permission to use her photos! CHUNK 32 PIC 2017.09.08 w BROKEN LOWER LEFT CANINE MELISSA FREELS POSTED 2017.10.08.jpg|32 Chunk with broken lower left canine tooth September 8, 2017 by Melissa Freels 2017.09.09: 474 and 32 Chunk fight: September 9, 2017 play-by-play (video by Brenda D) with Ranger Becca that includes the fight between 474 and 32 Chunk: Explore highlights video of the fight between 474 and 32 Chunk: 474 and 32 Chunk fight September 9, 2017 video by angerbodha, includes views from Brooks Falls and Riffles live cams: 474 and 32 Chunk fight September 9, 2017 video of the view from the Riffles cam by Martina: 19:46: 'Mike Fitz comments about the fight between 474 and 32 Chunk: "These events provide another opportunity for us to contemplate competition and toughness of brown bears. The hierarchy on the river has shuffled again with more large adult males using the falls at the same time. I visited Brooks Camp earlier this week and was able to see 747, 474, and 32 Chunk. When I was at the river, these bears were usually separated in time and space. I didn’t see them commingle much at all, except for one interaction between 747 and 474 where 474 appeared to avoid the approach of 747. Based on that and videos of 32, 4747, and 747 from the bearcams, here’s the hierarchy as I currently see it: 747 > 474 > 32 68 is also very large and quite capable of maintaining access to fishing spots along with the largest adult males. However, I did not witness him interacting with 32, 474, or 747 so I am unsure where he sits in the hierarchy. It’s reasonable to assume, based on his size alone, that he ranks at least as high as 32. 474 “won” the fight with 32 from my perspective. 32 appeared to encroach on 474’s space, even lunging toward 474. Instead of yielding, 474 decided to physically engage 32 and he quickly gained the advantage, biting into 32’s shoulder hump. 474 then disengaged, slowly moving away to fish, while 32 sat still and watched him. Fights like this remind me of the toughness of bears. If a human were in 32’s place, he or she may have likely received life threatening injuries, but 32 Chunk just walked away. In fact, he seemed to show no outward signs of injury when he walked under the cam afterward. See LaniH's snapshot here CHUNK 32 PIC 2017.09.09 WALKING UNDER THE CAM AFTER FIGHT w 474.png|32 Chunk September 9, 2017 walking under the cam after fight with 474 snapshot by LaniH Intense fights among bears at Brooks Falls are relatively rare in early summer and even more so in late summer and fall when salmon can be scavenged throughout the lower half of Brooks River. This year silver (coho) salmon appear to be more abundant than average (nearly every salmon I saw bears catch at the falls was a silver salmon). Silver salmon are usually larger than the more abundant sockeye salmon and their run is later in the summer so right now they are probably richer in calories than the sockeyes who have spent weeks in fresh water without eating. Fishing at the falls now may give bears even more opportunities to get fat. As we’ve witnessed, fishing in close proximity to your competitors though is risky. 32 Chunk’s reign at the very top of the hierarchy was short lived. However, he remains a very large adult male, one of the fattest on the river. While he seem to have free reign in July and August, he now faces stiffer and more challenging competitors this fall." When Mike Fitz was asked: "How often during your time at Brooks did you see another adult male like Otis approach two equally large males that were fighting?" Mike's reply: "It's not a common sighting, but in the video of the fight Otis wasn't the only bear to approach. The other bears near the far pool--503, 68--approached the fight as well. I don't have a good explanation for this behavior. Perhaps it was curiosity or they sensed one or both bears could be vulnerable to getting displaced if they approached. I'm not sure." Cam viewer and park visitor, Cheri's Random Currents blog about the 474 and 32 Chunk fight , On March 9, 2018 Cheri also shared these September 2017 photos of 474 : Photo #1 and Photo #2 'September 2017: 2017.09.13: 32 Chunk, 480 Otis, and 856 video by Ratna: 'October 2017:' 32 Chunk was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton for his genetics study. CHUNK 32 INFO 2017.10.xx DARTED BY MICHAEL SAXTON per RDAVE 2017.10.20 09.20 COMMENT.JPG|32 Chunk was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton earlier in October 2017 per Ranger Dave's 10/20/2017 09:20 comment '2018:' 'September 2018:' 2018.09.18: Anna-Marie created this video of 32 Chunk's interaction with 856: Martina captured these snapshots of 32 Chunk and 856: CHUNK 32 PIC 2018.09.18 w 856 MARTINA POSTED 2019.03.03.jpg|32 Chunk and 856 September 18, 2018 snapshots by Martina 2018.09.27: 856 goes after 32 Chunk video by Birgitt. 747 in the bear under the tree to the right. '2019:' Adult Male 'June 2019:' 2019.06.02: Naomi Boak commented on June 3, 2019 at 07:57 AKDT that she observed 32 Chunk on June 2, 2019. No photos were made available. "Morning everyone. Quick note before I go on duty. I met up with 32 CHUNK last night. tahna I was about to take the shortcut from a friend's cabin to mine around 9:00pm. And there was Chunk, sitting there, looking around, settled in. He looked at me and could care less. So I went back to my friend's cabin to tell him I was taking the long way home, but everyone wanted to see Chunk. When everyone came out, Chunk decided to cowboy walk and mark. So I took the long way home. Later, my roommate tried the same thing. She said Chunk was asleep upside down with his paws crossed over his chest. More later." CHUNK 32 INFO 2019.06.02 NAOMI BOAK 2019.06.03 07.57 COMMENT 32 OBSERVED 2019.06.02.JPG|32 Chunk observed June 2, 2019 per Naomi Boak's June 3, 2019 07:57 comment 2019.06.03: IzzyDog commented on June 3, 2019 at 11:49 and shared photos (#1 & #2 ) that her daughter, Jordan Nelson, a Brooks Lodge employee, was able to capture of 32 Chunk earlier in the day. We have requested permission to add Jordan's photos to the bearcam wiki. 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2012 or PRIOR:' (Published April 2013): 32 Chunk mating with 402 video by Josep Mª Puig Bernaus: '2012:' In June 2012, 32 Chunk appeared to be courting 130 Tundra. '2013:' In June 2013, 32 Chunk appeared to be courting 130 Tundra and other females in the area. '2014:' In 2014, 32 was observed courting young adult females in May and June. '2015:' In 2015, 32 was observed courting young adult females in May and June. '2016:' Need to complete this section '2017:' Need to complete this section '2018:' For future use 'Known Relatives:' None known at this time 32 Chunk was successfully darted in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study so there is a possibility we we learn more about 32 Chunk's family tree. 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' There were no darting attempt, successful or unsuccessful, of 32 Chunk by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2016. '2017:' 32 Chunk was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in October 2017 for the genetics study. Category:Bear Book